If You
by CycloneT
Summary: Is 'goodbye' always an ending? [GrissomCatherine]


Title: If You  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine in any way, shape or form.  
Notes: This is a short angsty piece written around a short angsty poem. The short angsty poem is mine, written sometime last year for whatever reason - I can't really remember. But as I was reading it today this idea popped into my head and wouldn't go away. And having the day off due to the Melbourne Cup, bg I wrote it down and posted it straight away.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Gil? Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine, Catherine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You look a little . . . lost."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"It's not important. So, are you packed?"  
  
"Almost. I'm just deciding on whether to take the blue or the black shirt."  
  
"Take both. Then you can decide which one to wear when it's time."  
  
"Good thinking. Now why didn't that occur to me?"  
  
"You really want me to answer that?"  
  
"If you've made your peace with God, go ahead."  
  
"Notice me biting my tongue."  
  
"I'm noticing. Lucky tongue."  
  
"Tease."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you kissed me,  
if you pressed those soft, full lips to mine  
My body would respond before my mind even  
encompassed what was happening. But once the blood  
returned to my brain, and my heartbeat slowed,  
and I'd stopped shaking  
I'd pull you close  
And claim your lips forever as my own.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So, am I going to get a hug before I go?"  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I do."  
  
"Then of course."  
  
"Because if I get this job . . ."  
  
"*When* you get this job."  
  
"*If*I get this job I'm going to need to store up on Grissom hugs."  
  
"Grissom hugs?"  
  
"Best medicine in the world for a bad case of the blues."  
  
"How come you've never told me that before?"  
  
"I've never faced the prospect of a future without them before."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you held me  
And let me lose myself in your embrace  
I would fold you in my arms and  
Never let you go.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you think . . ."  
  
"Do I think what?"  
  
"Never mind. Just an attack of the jitters."  
  
"Catherine, you're going to knock them dead."  
  
"I'm not so sure. . ."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
". . .if I want to."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you bared your soul to me  
I would see the beautiful, intelligent  
courageous woman you are.  
And treasure this confidence for  
as long as I lived  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you having second thoughts?"  
  
"Try third, fourth and fifth thoughts."  
  
"It's a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's what you've always wanted."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that anymore."  
  
"What's changed?"  
  
"I don't know. But something has."  
  
"Anything you can put your finger on?"  
  
"Not really. I just know that this 'once-in-a-lifetime opportunity' is suddenly not enough anymore."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you gave me the chance  
I'd show you what was missing   
and spend my entire life  
making you happy  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Catherine. It's almost time."  
  
"But I'm not ready."  
  
"Yes, you are. I believe in you."  
  
"Gil . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"You need to go."  
  
"Don't you want me to stay?"  
  
"It's not a question of what I want."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Go get that job, Cath. Then you can decide what you want to do."  
  
"How am I supposed to decide what to do when I don't even know what I want anymore?"  
  
"You'll figure it out. But you need to do this first."  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That I appreciate all the support you've given me."  
  
"It's been my pleasure."  
  
"I guess . . . I guess I'm leaving now."  
  
"Unless you have anything else you need to tell me."  
  
"I don't think. . ."  
  
"Then we're set to go."  
  
". . .that I should."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you said you loved me  
honestly and from the heart  
without fear, without doubt  
I'd say it back  
And show you exactly how much   
I meant it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I'll call you when I get there."  
  
"You don't need to do that."  
  
"I want to."  
  
"Then I'll be waiting."  
  
"Wish me luck?"  
  
"You wont need it. But I'll keep my fingers crossed that everything works out how you want it to."  
  
"Gil?"  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"I'll take that hug now."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
If you left me . . . don't you see?  
A life without you is not worth living  
So I would follow you and  
bring you home.  
And somehow convince you that you place is here.  
With me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He watched her board the plane. He watched as it sped down the runway. He watched its steady climb into the violet sky. Then he turned around and brought a ticket to New York. He was following his heart.  
  
Following Catherine.  
  
  
End 


End file.
